WARRIORS FUNNY STORIES!
by Spottedleafalways11
Summary: Now up, the REAL reason Leafpool left ThunderClan, it's my best yet! We've also got some other funny ones, like why Graystripe went to RiverClan and why Firestar and Tigerstar ended up how they did! Also the story of Sandpaw and Firepaw! More coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder why tigerstar was evil and firestar wanted to kill him? here ya go!

Firepaw was out training one day when Tigerstar came up to him. "Hey kittypet wanna make a bet?" tigerclaw asked. "ok sure" said firepaw. "do u ever wanna have kits?" tigerclaw asked "heck no" said firepaw. "ok so whoever has kits first has to be evil until the other one kills them, ok" "alright!" said firepaw.

A few moons later Tigerclaw realized he was gonna have kits got scared got evil and ran away. fireheart realized that bramblekit was tigerstars so he found tigerclaw and was like "haha you lost the bet I found out about bramblekit and tawny kit" "oh crap i hoped you wouldnt find out." tigerclaw said. "u gotta be evil, and then i kill you. now for me to make my plans for you..." of course tigerclaw had added to the bet the winner picked what the loser had to do. "Ok how's this? You lead shadowclan then bring some cats into the forest, and then you can die so everything thinks your gone, then you'll come back and i'll kill you?" "ok fine" said tigerclaw.

a few moons later firestar had kits nad tigerclaw visited him in a dream. "haha you have kits you lose too." "yeah but you lost first, so how about we both die in front of all our kits?" "ok that seems fair" tigerclaw agreed.

**AND THAT IS WHY TIGERSTAR DIED AND FIRESTAR AND TIGERSTAR BOTH KILLED EACH OTHER BECAUSE THEY MADE A BET!**


	2. Why graystripe went to riverclan

**Did you ever wanna know why graystripe went to riverclan? certainly not for his kits or anything! heres why(and no im not gonna just do the bet thing every time or on this one)**

Graystripe was in thunderclan with featherkit and stormkit when he took them out into the forest. "hey daddy lets go swimming!" said stormkit "yeah i bet we're better than you!" featherkit chimed in. graystripe had told them everything about who they were and they were pretty confident that they were good swimmers even though they'd had no training whatsoever. "no because this is thunderclan and we dont swim here." graystripe responded sternly. "no, i think your just scared!" stormkit said. before graystripe knew what was happening, his kits were teasing him like crazy about how he was scared. "ALRIGHT FINE!" he yelled. So they went to the river and graystripe almost drowned while his kits, naturally, were perfect. "hey daddy" featherkit said "i wanna go exploring. lets go to highstones." graystripe, who majorly spoiled his kits, said yes so they went to highstones. While there, graystripe told them everything silverstream had told them about riverclan. they were amazed. then they got their and graystripe dreamed that his kits died. then he woke up and they were like "daddy daddy we got a prophecy we gotta get a new clan!" freaked by the dream, graystripe said sure. first they went into shadowclan but tigerstar was there and he wouldn't spoil them rotten so they got mad. Then windclan wouldnt let them swim. then in riverclan they almost didnt join cause some cats didnt like the kits(maybe because they were complete strangers)so they went back to thunderclan. Then Fireheart ran up to graystripe and was like "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!? WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A MOON!" so graystripe was like "Oh yeah well the kits wanted to go exploring so we went to highstones they dreamed we were in the wrong clan, so we joined all the clans for a while and then yeah." bluestar heard and then lectured the kits which they didn't like so they were like "come on daddy we're going to riverclan" and so they went to riverclan and the kits went to the nursery and nobody ever actually noticed they joined the clan they just treated them like they were born into riverclan because tigerstar was ruling them then and he didn't want any surprises. Basically Graystripe joined riverclan because of his kits.

**Did you like it? oh and thanks for the review MagicFireTiger **

**And this is why Graystripe joined RiverClan!**


	3. SandPaw and FirePaw-their story

**And this is why SandPaw didn't like FirePaw!**

Sandpaw was running around the forest when she saw some big twoleg nests. she was really brave back then and so she went into one. she saw foos(it was leafbare) and she ate it. It was actually really good! but then she saw a black and white cat come to eat it and didnt like it and she was all thinking _hey whats wrong with you you stupid little kittypet you should learn to be grateful for what you have geeze!_ the next night she came back and she started spying on the twolegs and they were so cool! but then she kinda sorta went up to one and kinda sorta let it pet her and kinda sorta ended up sleeping in the twoleg next that night. whoopsies! a few days later, sandpaw went into another twoleg nest(rusty's)and starting eating. then she slept on the bed(while rusty was playing with smudge). she ended up seeing the fiery cat and ran away. a few days later, he came into the clan. you see, erin hunter actually skipped a long time during that one time he was like ha i caught my first mouse and the next chapter u see, firepaw pulled sandpaw aside and was all "EY! chu zat one cat that snuck into MY nest!" sandpaw was like "i dont know what YOUR talking about, your the kittypet!" firepaw was like "i love you" sandpaw was like ewww gross. so then firepaw was like "ok how about this. if i become a warrior before you, you be my mate" sandpaw was like "ok but until then i can be mean to you. and unless you take me on a special missions, i won't give you any kits" this, of course, was after firepaw made the deal with tigerclaw. "nah nah nah." he said "you have to love me if we get back from an adventure, but if i get any special missions before you you have to be my forever mate until one of us dies. but i really dont want no kits" sandpaw was like "well why not?" and firepaw was like "well i might be busy" and she was like "if you become leader i wont have your kits" and he was like "alright, cool bro" and she was like "ok seriously stop talking like that."

**I know it wasn't as good I was in a rush please write reviews but only positive reviews no need to be brought down by anything negative ok thanks! :) :) :)**


	4. The REAL reason Leafpool left ThunderCla

**You always thought that Leafpool ran away with Crowfeather because she loved him but what could possibly drive her to leave ThunderClan? Maybe...an insane mentor? A cat that loved her? An annoying apprentice? A stupid leader? How about just a dumb clan in all? Sorry I can't remember all the names so like if I say a cat that isn't in the right position sorry and there will be no need to point it out.**

"Hey Leafpool sweetie could you come get your father some more of those herb thingymajiggers? He tried to kill BlackStar again!" Leafpool heard her mother Sandstorm calling. _ugh_ she thought _this clan has turned into a bunch of idiots. I'm the only sane one left! _Leafpool grabbed the proper herbs(also known as all of them) and went up to her fathers den. He really needed to stop trying to kill Blackstar, but he insisted. She gave him the herbs, and went back down into the clearing. "Hey Leafpool. Looking good" she heard a voice call. _Not again!_ she though. Brackenfur had been crushing on her for like 3 moons even though she was a medicine cat. "Hi Leafpool look at me I can do a backflip off the highledge see look OWWWWWW!" Leafpool ran over to help the dumbest apprentice EVER. She seriously needed a break from this clan so she went to visit Crowfeather. "My clan is so STUPID these days" she complained to her one true love. "Maybe we should run off together?" suggested Crowfeather. "I'll think about it" said Leafpool.

Back in ThunderClan, Cinderpelt called Leafpool to help her sort some herbs. Leafpool watched as Cinderpelt grabbed the catmint and started to quiz Leafpool. "What's this really good smelling stuff called and what does it do?" Cinderpelt asked. "It's catmint used for greencough" Leafpool replied. "No it's deathberries used to help with pain!" Cinderpelt insisted. Leafpool rolled her eyes and asked Cinderpelt to look for herbs, while Leafpool hid the ones they had so Cinderpelt didn't kill any more cats. (Daisy Cloudpelt and Whitewing were already dead thanks to the older medicine cat) When Cinderpelt came back, she was carrying a bunch of ordinary tree leaves and grass. "CINDERPELT, ARE YOU NUTS!?" Leafpool screamed. She was shocked that the cat that had taught her so much could be so insane. "What's wrong with these? I"m sure they'll help some cat. Maybe Firestar can use them for the next time he attacks Blackstar" Cinderpelt said, unaware of her mistake. _I swear soon I'm going to be the only cat that is capable of doing anything for this clan." _Leafpool thought. That was when Daisy came up to her. "Hey Leafpool, so some of the kits really wanted to see the lake so I took them down there but then one started drowning so umm what do I do?" Leafpool couldn't believe it, who would let kits go swimming in the lake!? "How about jumping in and rescuing them, and then not letting them out of camp again!" Leafpool said. "OK" Daisy replied, unaware of how angry the medicine cat apprentice was. "Hey Leafpool, you seem upset. You know what would calm you? A walk in the woods with your one true love. And then we can have kits and we'll show them how to invade WindClan and we'll be the best parents ever and then..." Leafpool walked away as soon as Brackenfur started talking. But she couldn't go far because Firestar was calling a clan meeting. "Today" he said "We shall take over the foxes and rule them and the badgers forever! And next we'll invade the lake!" the cats started cheering as Leafpool realized that Firestar was going to try to take over the lake. _Ok seriously how does that even work? _She thought. She watched as the clan marched out to overpower the badgers, and too late Leafpool realized they were taking the kits with them. She tried and tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen, so she ran away to meet Crowfeather. "Crowfeather, my clan is insane. I will run away with you, into the hills!" she said. And then midnight came and you thought she was telling Leafpool about the badger attack, but is was all in code. Midnight was saying, "Leafpool, ThunderClan has come to their senses, and so has WindClan Crowfeather. Oh and by the way Leafpool, Cinderpelt and the rest of your clan is about to die so yeah OK bye!"

**And that is why Leafpool REALLY left ThunderClan! Please right reviews!**


End file.
